nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Corvette Z06
Not to be confused with the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition The Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 is a classic car in Need for Speed World because it has been in the game since the launch. A Top Gear edition was released in November 2010, but is now defunct. The Beast, a more dangerous looking edition of the car, was released on February 8th 2011, alongside with Lexus IS-F 'The Beauty' Edition, as part of the Beauty and Beast Valentine's Day offer. It was retired from the Car Dealer on December 8th 2011. It was then re-tuned and released on February 7th 2012. On November 16th 2011, the 'Cross' edition was released. This edition is a NFS Classic, a replica of the Corvette driven in NFS: Carbon by Nathan Cross. As of the Drag mode released on October 16th 2012, the IGC version of the Corvette Z06 has been retired, leaving the vehicle only obtainable now by purchasing SpeedBoost. During Team Escape, at Heat Level 3, and 4 (Late Departure, Most Wanted), you will see police Corvettes, and on Pursuit Outruns, when you reach Heat Level 5 (Federal) the Corvettes come out and chase you. On November 21st, 2012, the "Cross" edition was removed without any further notice. History The Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 was released in 2006 and is a faster version of the Corvette C6. It comes with 7.0L V8 engine codenamed LS7 and consists mostly of aluminium instead of steel because of weight savings. Performance One of the best cars in World's Version 4, the Chevrolet Corvette Z06, much like most of the older cars in World, has faced increasingly better competition. After its retune on February 7th 2012, the Z06's performance was improved. The change was well-received by many players. The Corvette Z06 has a very high top speed. Combined with its monstrous acceleration, it can be a very powerful highway stormer.it can even keep up with top-class cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 and the Lotus Evora. However, the Z06 has the downside of poor handling. It responds well at lower speeds, but because of its power, it tends to lose turning stability at higher speeds. The car takes corners slowly, and although it is a heavy car, it drifts a lot when entering corners, so braking must be properly timed in order to control it when turning. The car packs a lot of torque, meaning that it will accelerate immediately after cornering, so the handling isn't really an issue for skilled drivers. The Z06's below-average nitrous power is also a downside. Although it is an average choice for racing, the Corvette Z06 is an excellent car for both Pursuits and Team Escapes. The Z06 is heavy, and it rides low, meaning that it remains stable even when being rammed. It may have some problems at dodging Rhinos, but it is hardly fazed by them, as it can accelerate very quickly. With practice, it can be useful in taking down police vehicles and smashng through roadblocks. Nonetheless, the Corvette Z06 is not to be underestimated. It may have been outdone by newly introduced cars, but in the hands of a highly skilled driver, it is a fearsome vehicle that can easily take down and outrun its competitors. Editions *Red *Advance *Yellow (Retired) *The Beast (Retired) *Cross (Unavailable) *Top Gear (Defunct) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Appearances NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery The Beast.jpg|The Beast Edition Cross.jpg|Cross Edition Z06_Top_Gear.jpg|Top Gear Edition External Links *http://world.needforspeed.com/news/article/40954 Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A